winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantix
Enchantix is a greater and higher fairy transformation first seen in Season 3, the first 3D movie, and the first six episodes of Season 4. It is said to return with somewhat modified additions to outfits in Season 8 to destroy Valtor again. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix, she must make a major sacrifice for the well being of someone from her respective planet of origin. In this form, the powers of a fairy are very stronger, acquire the ability to be miniaturized and can break dark spells with fairy dust, which is contained inside a collar. Fairies not always has to go to their respective planets to get their Enchantix, this was seen when Stella protected her father from a dragon in Eraklyon. Musa when she saved the Princess Galatea from a fire in Alfea and Tecna when she closed the portal of the Omega Dimension kingdom of Andros, but whose instability was a danger to a great part of the magical dimension, including her home planet Zenith. Bloom was the exception to the rule. By believing in her power to overcome evil, learn to focus her energy with the sorceress Maya on Pyros and put aside the desire for revenge and anger that she was carrying. Bloom could transform by herself through force of will, also thanks that she found Buddy, her inner dragon, thus her Enchantix was not complete. Bloom earned her complete Enchantix at the end of ''The Secret of the Lost Kingdom ''movie by saving her home world and its people. Appearances Season Three * The Mermaid Queen * Royal Behavior * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * The Power Within * The Omega Mission * Day at the Museum * Biker Wedding Crashers * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Wizard's Challenge * The Witches Crypt * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Season Four * The Wizards of the Black Circle * Fear in Pixie Village * Winx on Earth * Magic Pets * Ogron's Spell * A Fairy Found * Duel in the Omega Dimension (brief glimpse) Season Eight * The Wishing Star * Mission for the Prime Stars Spells Princess Bloom * Enchanted Sphere * Dragon Energy * Dragon Fury * Dragon Essence * Power of the Flame * Dragon Fire Fury * Fusion Fire * Full Dragon Energy * Dragon Flame Sphere * Dragon Fire Power Fire * Sound Flame (in conjunction with Musa) * Fire Ray * Dragon Fire Earth Crush * Dragon Shield Princess Stella * Magic Rainbow * Enchantix Sunbeam * Enchantix Sunburst * Sunbeam Shower * Shower of Light * Ball of Sunlight * Enchantix Moon Shield * Ring of Fairy Dust * Sea of Light * Power of the Sun * Sunshine Lasso * Solar Windfall (in conjunction with Musa) * Radiant Rocket * Sun Energy Discharge Musa * Sound Cage * Sound Wave Attack * Enchantix Amplifier * Power of Sound * Sonic Shield * Pure Harmony * Disco Shell * Base Boom * Magic Base Boom * Base Resonance * Power of Harmony * Sound Flame (in conjunction with Princess Bloom) Tecna * Electric Storm * Digital Blast * Techno Magical Union * World Wide Web * Laser Cage * Protective Energy Field * Active Force Field * Digital Slap * Digi Barrier Flora * Enchanted Ivy Wrap * Ivy Vine Wrap * Luxuriant Ivy * Energy of Mother Nature * Ivy Rescue Vine * Green Luxuriant Ivy * Spring Has Sprung/Winter's End * Return to Nature * Growing Ivy * Magic Winding Ivy Princess Layla * Enchanted Morfix * Morfix Shield * Morfix Spike * Morfix Tidal Wave * Magic River * Morfix Surfboard * Enchanted Plasma * Morfix Staff * Plasma Magic Bolt * Plasma Gate * Barrier Princess Roxy * Trivia * In the 4kids version, Princess Bloom cast her ''Dragon Fire Fury ''spell that seemingly destroyed Baltor and his dark Dragon Fire essence for good; whereas the original Italian and Nickelodeon versions, she had utilized her orange fairy dust. About Enchantix Season Three * "This year will be for you to earn your Enchantix. It will be your final fairy form and the only way you to pass your third year. It will give you access to greater powers, such as fairy powder and miniaturization." * "The test will find you at a critical moment in time. It will require you to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require you to make a great sacrifice. This the only way you can earn your Enchantix and become a full-fledged fairy." * "Unless Oritel and Miriam are still alive, then no one from my world is left. And I'll never get my Enchantix." * "Congratulations, Layla. Your sacrifice for Queen Leshia earned you your Enchantix powers." * "But Layla was able to achieve her final fairy form: She now has Enchantix powers. And that means she is strong to break Baltor's spell by herself. * "Fairy dust upon the wings of an Enchantix is one of the strongest healing elements in the magical universe." * "Let's go Enchantix!!" * "Even though there's no one left from my world, is it still possible for me to earn it?" * "I feel like I'm getting there. I just I had my Enchantix." * "I believed that I could it and I got my Enchantix." * "I don't understand how I got my Enchantix without saving anybody from my realm." * "You've become a rare exception to the rules of fairies, a very rare exception. On Pyros, you used all of willpower and your belief in yourself was powerful that it simply transformed you. It's as if you willed yourself into an Enchantix." * "I'm ore worried about our Enchantix training with Griselda next morning." * "These creatures absorb magic, so only the strongest Enchantix spell will have chance of affecting them." * "Bloom, I'm not going to lie to you: Your Enchantix power is dangerously incomplete. The others have a power that was born out of sacrifice. But your Enchantix was created by pure force of will. It's not the same thing at all." * "Well, look at you. Enchantix and Dragon Fire together." * "The Dragon Fire and the Enchantix aren't what's going to beat you, Baltor. It's six Enchantix together." * "Since my Enchantix wasn't earned the same way as yours, Ms. Faragonda said it may have limitations." * "'Cause of your big, bad Enchantix powers?" * "Let's try to add the magical energy of the Water Stars to our Enchantix powers." * "My Enchantix power is still incomplete. And no matter what I try, it won't let me miniaturize." * "It's her Enchantix that's the problem. It gives her an advantage." * "Oh, My Enchantix powers aren't complete yet." * "Your Enchantix powers are still incomplete, but the bravery you showed on Tides tells me that you're ready, Bloom." Season Eight * " Appearance |-|Season 3= Stella~Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Bloom_Enchantix.jpg Flora_Enchantix.jpg|Flora's Enchantix. Musa_Enchantix.jpg Aisha_Enchantix.jpg Tecna_Enchantix.jpg Aisha_Enchantix_II.jpg |-|Movie= WinX_3D_Stella_Enchantix.jpg WinX_3D_Bloom_Enchantix.jpg WinX_3D_Flora_Enchantix.jpg WinX_3D_Musa_Enchantix.jpg WinX_3D_Tecna_Enchantix.jpg WinX_3D_Aisha_Enchantix.jpg |-|Season 8= Stella_Enchantix_S8.jpg Bloom_Enchantix_S8.jpg Flora_Enchantix_S8.jpg Musa_Enchantix_S8.jpg Aisha_Enchantix_S8.jpg Tecna_Enchantix_S8.jpg Category:Transformations Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Movies